Yakuza Thieves
by SaturnDrops459
Summary: Usually thieves try to avoid stealing from Japan's most powerful yakuza, but not these thieves. Sakura and her gang seem totally unfazed by the notorious yakuza Sharingan's wrath. Sasuke and his coyakaza members are ordered to get rid of these pest.DISCON


_A/N: Hi! This is my first Fanfict, so enjoy! It's a Yakuza SasuSaku btw…Ah, yes before I totally forget, I was inspired by __CrAzY-SiLLy-Me's Yakuza story. __If you do have time, please read it, it's totally worth reading! (It's in my favorites if you do think of giving it a shot!) Rated M just in case._

Disclaimer: The day that I own Naruto, is the day that pigs fly, the Earth cracks in half, humans can fly without any aircraft what so ever, and when it _snows_ fire. I DON'T own Naruto! -goes off to a corner to cry- NOTE, I'll only put this up on the first chapters of my stories.

**Yakuza Thieves**

_A feminine figure in black, slipped into the shadows of the many crates and boxes that surrounded her. She spotted a fairly large crate that practically screamed, "rob me!" The girl smirked and silently padded over to the crate. She managed to pry the wood lid off without a lot of noise and peered inside. The crate had a whole stash of boxes. The girl rolled her jade eyes. Could these people get even more paranoid? Didn't they know that boxes in boxes wouldn't stop these thieves? She opened one of the boxes and found something that made her grin. Nice. She stuffed the goods into her bag and noticed a note card inside the box. It had the name of the owner of the items scribbled down. Suddenly she froze, her keen ears picking up the sound of engine of a car approaching. She quickly opened another box, tossing the empty box back into the crate. This box contained daggers with a fan symbol engraved on the handle. It was really well made the girl had to admit, but the slamming of car doors told her that it was time to go. She quickly placed the daggers back and closed the crate. She jumped up to the window ledge that she had entered from and slipped into the night._

_Chapter 1: Emerald Eyes_

_Click, Click…_ "Man that was _so_ easy. I think Sharingan's losin' their touch." Sakura said grinning, into her radio earpiece, as she slipped out of a narrow warehouse window with a black backpack that was now filled to the brink.

"Yeah, but don't let your guard down, you never know when it comes to Uchihas…" Ino muttered to her best friend on the field.

"Hai, hai, I know." Sakura responded dismissively.

"Sakura-chan there's a heat signature approaching you, right now. Be careful." Hinata's voice warned, cutting Sakura's conversation with Ino short.

"How far?" Sakura asked with sudden seriousness.

"About 12 yards and closing." Hinata replied promptly.

"Cease radio contact, Ten-ten's waiting nearby anyway." Ino said quickly before the line went dead. Sakura quickly took off her red hitai-ate with the Silent Blossoms' symbol that was usually placed behind her bangs, and shoved it into her black Capri pockets. She made sure that her shoulder-long black wig covered her long pale pink locks that were currently pinned up. Her mop of pink was always a dead give away of who she was. She looked like a normal teenager, who was taking a walk late at night, except that she had a kunai holder strapped to her leg. Sakura didn't have enough time to put it away, so she had to hope that whoever was walking by didn't notice it.

Sasuke walked briskly toward one of Sharingan's weapon warehouses. Naruto had called his cell five minutes earlier, yelling at Sasuke to get his "ass" over to the weapon warehouse in Section B, right away.

**Flashback**

Sasuke's cell phone rang loudly as he groaned and slowly got out of bed, shirtless. 'Who in the hell is calling me at four in the morning?! It better not be the dope asking for some ramen…' he thought as he snatched his cell off of his desk. Sasuke glanced at the screen quickly before grimacing.

"What. Do. You. Want. Asshole?" he gritted out through his teeth.

"Teme, you shouldn't answer the phone like that! What if it was your girlfriend calling?" Naruto scolded.

"One, it's called Caller Id you moron, and two I don't want or have a girl friend, so shut up and get to the point." Sasuke hissed.

"Tch, so troublesome, Naruto just tell him…" Shikamaru said in the background.

"Yeah, yeah, anyway, Teme get your ass over here now, there's been a break in… again".

**End Flashback**

Now he was briskly walking on a dimly lit path from his car to the warehouse that was surrounded by a forest (a/n: fully dressed of course). He really hated these thieves, they had the nerve to steal from Japan's deadliest yakuza, managed to get_ the_ Sasuke Uchiha pissed off, even gotten him out of bed at four in the morning! Let's just say that Sasuke is definitely NOT a morning person. He was silently grumbling, cursing his luck, when he noticed a girl with black hair approaching. His eyes narrowed as he took note of the direction she was walking from, and how she staring at him. 'Tch, more like ogling, if you ask me…" he thought with a grimace. She was wearing a black tank top, and black pants. She would look like an ordinary pedestrian at night, except the fact that she was dressed in complete black, and had a kunai holder strapped on her right leg. The girl was now staring at the ground, her glaze snapping to and from the ground to him. She shifted her backpack more firmly onto her shoulders. As they past by each other, their eyes met. Emerald clashed against onyx. 'She hasn't even spoken a word and I can feel her happiness, and… defiance. I can see it in her eyes…It's as if she's mocking me… why?' Sasuke thought with confusion.

Sakura's breath nearly hitched in her throat. This boy with black hair that oddly resembled a chicken's butt or a cockatoo's head, and cold, distant onyx eyes, was now about two yards and still coming swiftly. She would have probably burst out laughing, if it hadn't been the situation and what he was wearing. He had a dark yakuza coat that covered most of his figure but the front was open, exposing a black t-shirt that had a fan on it. Not just any fan but, the Uchiha fan. The rest of his attire was also black. He blended in the shadows perfectly, perfect for killing. This boy was most likely Sasuke Uchiha, judging from his height, weight, and the fact that he didn't look old. He was eighteen just like her, or at least that's what she had heard in the classroom. He could probably kill her in a blink of an eye, but oddly enough she didn't feel terrified as she should have been. She actually was quite calm, yet tremendously excited. Sakura couldn't really explain why, but she had to suppress a smirk that was threatening to appear on her face. The Uchiha didn't make a move to stop her, as they passed by each other. He was probably going to the scene of the crime, 'Heh, more like the scene of _my_ crime…' she thought confidently, and he would arrive only to find that the culprit had strolled right passed him. She couldn't resisted looking into his eyes as they brush passed one another. That was probably one of the biggest mistakes she had made in her life so far.

'Those eyes…Where have I seen those before? They seem familiar; I have no idea why… Ah, who cares, it's not like it matters.' Sasuke thought shrugging off his curiosity. He did not know that he would be seeing much more of those eyes in the near future. Those emerald eyes…

_To be continued_…

_Next time on Yakuza Thieves: Chapter 2: Project Partners_

This day couldn't get any worse for the girls, they had all gotten to bed late, Sakura didn't get to eat breakfast, Ten-Ten lost her math homework, Ino got into a catfight with her bratty neighbor, and Hinata was getting a huge headache. But yet, it did. They just _had_ to be paired up with these boys. Of all the people too! All four girls agree that Science officially sucked.

A/N: I know it's short, but hopefully it'll be much longer next time. Sorry if the characters are a bit if not a lot; OOC. Thanks to: **lacusclien4**, **Evil Tobi**, and **black and beautiful** for reviewing! They were quite helpful!! Please review, come on… you know it doesn't only make _me_ happy, it make_ you_ happy…see? -Best friend standing right behind, cough-liar-cough- Anyway, Ja ne!


End file.
